The Misadventures of Team DARN
by diggix
Summary: Arin is drunk, Richard freaking out because his books aren't in the right order, Drew has hatched some hair-brained scheme to gain a certain someone's affections and Nina has gone off to feed her 'pet'. Just another day for team DARN. So join them as they incidentally cause havoc, make each other want to pull their hair out, and try to survive their chaotic school life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: How team DARN wakes up in the morning**

Two of the team were sleeping soundly. One dreaming of a fellow red-cloaked student, the other dreaming of a tall, cold glass of beer. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end as a loud, screeching whistle disturbed their peace, causing them to roll off of their beds in surprise.

Both Drew and Arin looked up to see Richard, their 'leader' already fully dressed in his uniform, a whistle in one hand, his other hand on his hip and a judging, angry expression.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!" He yelled demandingly.

"Time you got a watch?" Arin groaned as he struggled to his feet.

A small vein bulged in Richard's forehead. "You know how I feel about your sarcasm."

"Watcha gonna do about it?" Arin taunted back.

"Now now, you two." Drew yawned loudly. "Ugh, what time _is _it?"

Then, the door swung open violently, revealing Nina, the team's missing member. "Gooood Morning!" She chirped.

"Mornin'." Arin greeted, halfheartedly.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" Richard replied, less happy.

"I was off feeding my Baby!" She replied, ignoring (or perhaps not noticing) her partner's furious demeanor. "He's so big now! It's amazing how quickly they grow up!"

"I couldn't care less about your stupid dog! Surely you know that pets are not proper school etiquette!"

Nina grew silent. The other two members of the team slowly crept behind their beds, not wanting to get involved in what was going to happen next.

"'Stupid dog' you say...?" She slow reached for her sports bag resting on her shoulder. "'Not proper school etiquette' you say...?" She reached in side the bag and slowly pulled out a long, metal baseball bat.

Richard is a control freak. He wants everything to be perfect, but not so much as to push his partner too far...

He quickly turned his head from his partner, not wanting to anger her any more. "D-D-Drew, you wanted the time, right? 9:20. That's what it is. 9:20. Yep." He blurted out, trying desperately not to make eye contact with Nina.

"Wait, wait, 9:20 in the morning?!" Drew gasped in disbelief. "We're late for class!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Richard yelled, back to his irate demeanor.

"We've gotta get outta here!" Drew exclaimed as he grabbed his nearby bag and uniform and rushed out the door. Richard followed, lecturing him, whether or not he was listening. Nina, who subsided her rage left as well and Arin picked up a half empty can of beer and took a quick gulp before rushing after his team.

* * *

Ruby twiddled her pen between her fingers, losing interest in professor Port's story of his great battles with Grimm. As she drew her attention elsewhere in the classroom, she noticed a row of empty seats.

Curious as to who would be skipping class so early in the year, she leaned in to her sister. "Hey Yang, who's meant to be sitting there?" Ruby asked quietly while pointing to the series of lonely seat.

Yang chuckled as she saw who her little sis was talking about. "Only the guys people are calling 'The worst team ever to attend Beacon',"

Ruby was taken aback by the title. "T-they couldn't be that bad, could they?"

Yang simply shrugged. "All I know is that they barely scraped by in their entrance exams, they've showed up late to every class this year so far, and they finished the Initiation 5 hours after everyone else was done."

Ruby was shocked to hear this. "What?! Well, who are they?"

Just then, the door to the classroom opened up behind them. Everyone turned to see a group of 4 students panting for air.

"Team DARN, how nice of you to join us..." Professor Port sighed.

"I AM SORRY FOR MY TEAMMATES' LACK OF COMMITMENT, SIR!" Declared the first boy, who was dressed neatly in his uniform and had his short, black hair gelled back, looking very sharp, but very serious. He dropped to his knees and bowed. "I SHALL TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR THIS UTMOST DISGRACE!"

"No, no, mister Richard, that's quite all right." The professor tried to calm down his student's extremist ideas.

"Yo! 'Sup Porty~!" Said the girl in the group gleefully, who was dressed in normally in her uniform, and had long, pink hair which swayed around as she stepped in front of Richard.

A vein popped in the professor's head as all the other students laughed at her lack of respect. "Please sit down..." He sighed.

As the four students made their way to their seats, the shortest, Drew, who was at the back nervously, dressed in his uniform and had short, messy, brown hair, took a quick glance to his left, and saw that a certain silver-eyed huntress (aswell as everyone else in the class, but he didn't notice) was staring back. He quickly returned his gaze to the floor, his cheeks blushing wildly.

"H-Hey, Arin." He got the attention of his much taller partner, walking in front of him. "I-Is she looking a-at me?"

"I don't care right now." He replied bluntly, causing a bead of sweat to fall down Drew's head.

The students calmed down as DARN sat in their seats.

"Now, where was I?" The Professor returned to his lecture. "Oh yes, I-"

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The whole class fell silent as they heard the panicked cry. One could only guess who had cried out...

They all turned their heads to the corner of the class that housed DARN. Richard had put his bag on the desk and started to rummage through it. "It... It's gone..." He smacked his fist on the desk in frustration. ""MY PENCIL CASE IS GONE!" he cried, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Is he really making that big a deal over a pencil case?" Drew sighed.

"Hey, Drew..." Arin giggled, as he leaned in towards his partner, secretively. "Look what I stole.." From underneath his uniform's jacket, he pulled a small grey case.

"Oh... you do realize Richard will probably kill you?"

"I'll take my chances, hehe..." He replied sluggishly.

"Wait, are you drunk right now?" Drew asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybuh..." Arin burped in return

Richard and jumped forward to the front of the classroom got on his hands and knees. "Please forgive this horrible offense!"

"Come on Porty! Give him a chance~!" Nina supported.

"No!" Arin added to the conversation. "He must die for his actions!"

"Aww, Richy doesn't need that big a punishment!" Nina pouted.

"No! Wait!" Arin scratched his chin, deep in thought. "If it's Richy... then his punishment should be..." He clicked his fingers and pointed towards his repentant friend. "He should be forced to read each of Beacon's rules... and break them!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down there, Satan..." Drew urged his friend.

"No..." Richard stared into space, shivering in fear. "Breaking... every rule... It may seem like the most detestfull thing one can imagine, but..." He slammed his head down into the floor, resulting in a large 'Bang!'. "IF IT'S TO REPAY MY MORTAL SIN, I SHALL BREAK EVERY RULE THIS WORLD HAS!"

"ENOUGH!" The professor bellowed, uncharacteristically angry. "The four of you are to report to Professor Ozpin's office right now!"

* * *

The four students sat in the seats outside of their headmaster's office in silence. Drew felt awkward about their situation, Arin was rubbing his forehead in pain, slightly sobered up, Richard kept quiet simply because he was told to, and for some reason, Nina had taken out two knitting needles and began to knit a very small jumper, happily humming to herself as she did so.

The door of the office opened, revealing Ozpin, holding two cups of coffee. He handed the one in his right hand to Arin. "I think you'd like this." Arin looked at the cup, sighed and accepted it. "I'd like you all to come in, please." He asked, but it felt more like an order. Everyone followed him in and sat in the four chairs in front of his desk as Ozpin sat behind it.

On the right of his desk, Ozpin had a stack of folders. Setting his cup of coffee on the table, he retrieved the top one and opened it. "Richard Roland." he read.

"Yes sir!" Richard immediately stood up, hands by his side.

"Please sit down..." Arin sighed, taking a sip of his drink.

Ozpin simply chuckled and looked back to his folder. "Oh? So, you're the son of General Roland?"

"Yes si-!" Richard began to stand up, but got grabbed by Drew and dragged back down."Yes... I am aware about my father's military position." he sighed.

"Are you mad because your father sent you to military school as a child?" Ozpin asked bluntly.

Richard almost fell off his seat in shock. "H-How do you know that?!"

"It says so right here..." Ozpin pointed to a section in the file.

"Oh..."

"Is that why you're such a stick in the mud? Daddy issues?" Drew asked bluntly.

Richard straightened his posture in his chair and crossed his arms. "Because of my previous education, I've simply been thought to follow the rules, and I do so. That is all."

"I think 'following the rules' is taking it a bit lightly." Ozpin commented as he skimmed through the pages. "You have been given detention five times for harassing other students, most f them aren't even members of your team."

"But... they're just so unorganized!" Richard complained, child-like. "How am I supposed to sit still when other people don't know the name of the author of their textbooks?!"

"I think that's enough for you." Ozpin closed the file and reached the new one. "Drew Naywing. You actually had bellow average grades in your entrance exam. And your grades for your current term have been abysmal." Drew turned his gaze to the ground, embarrassed. "To be honest, we only accepted you into Beacon because of the compliments from your previous school."

"I was just... having a bad day the day of the exams..." Drew half-heartedly explained

"Care to elaborate?"

"He has a crush on Ruby." Arin bluntly explained.

"A-Arin! That was a secret!" Drew cried, beginning to blush.

"He told me that on the day before his exams, he noticed 'mysterious, red hooded girl' in his school that he 'couldn't stop thinking about'."

"Ooohh, I see." Ozpin chuckled to himself. "It does say that you went to Signal."

"N-No! You've got it all wrong!" Drew tried to explain, turning redder by the second.

"So, he was rather distracted the day of his exam and he couldn't concentrate on doing the tests." Arin explained. "And to make things worse, when he did manage to get into Beacon, he found that she came here aswell."

"Arin! Shut up!" Drew cried.

"What do you mean 'make things worse'?" Ozpin questioned.

"Apparently, since I'm his partner, I get the privilege of being the one who he hangs his emotional baggage on. He asks about how he should approach her, he's been keeping me up late at nights because he wants to talk about her. Seriously, out of the two of them I'm convinced that _he's_ the teenage girl."

"P-Principal! Please don't listen to him! H-He's insane!"

"No, no. I understand." Ozpin smiled to himself as he got to the next folder. "'Arin Heartly', oh boy, here we go... 'Alcohol on Campus', 'Ignoring the Chain of Command', 'Disrespect towards Professors'-"

"Ugh, yes! I'm a drunken mess, I'm sarcastic, I've been through this song and dance before!" Arin groaned.

"'Been though it before', so I've heard." Arin looked up from holding his head in his hand. "I've seen your military record."

"... ugh." Arin sighed.

"You were in the army?" Drew asked, surprised.

"If so, you should be completely aware of the proper manner you should have in a school environment!" Richard accused.

"Well, if you couldn't guess, me and anything resembling a 'chain of command' is not a good mix, especially if there's some bossy general involved. Not that I wasn't a good soldier!" Arin sat up straighter in his chair, folding his arms in a moment of pride. "I was a fairly good shot with a pistol. And I was pretty good at hand-to-hand combat."

"But...?" Ozpin question further.

"But... according to their rules and regulations, I didn't have a proper 'military education', or 'combat education'!" Arin mocked his previous instructors lectures, making quotation signs with fingers for good measure. "Or an 'education'!"

"It must have been so unfair for you." Ozpin switched to the final folder and began to study it. "Nina Crusher."

"Hmm?" Nina, who had been completely oblivious to the conversations around her up until now, had turned her attention now to their principal.

"You're somewhat of an odd one. You've been missing from 85 percent of your classes."

"I do?" Nina asked, happily surprised.

"But for those that you do attend, you seem to be an excellent student."

"I am?" Nina asked, happily surprised.

"You have had high marks in all the tests you've took so far. But just where do you go?"

"Where do I go? I go feed my pet Beow-" Arin and Drew immediately and suddenly scrambled over to Nina and covered her mouth.

"Umm, she's... training!" Arin explained.

"Y-Yeah! She feels like she isn't up to par with us in her fighting! So she's been training!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Nina asked, slightly resisting them. "I don't-"

"Shut up Nina!"

"Right..." Ozpin closed his final folder, playing along with their vague excuse. "Look, I'm not in the mood to be handing out punishment left and right. And after sitting down with you, I see that you kids aren't... _that_ bad. But... at the same time, your acts can't go unpunished."

"We shall accept any punishment you see as required!" Richard stood up and declared.

"Shut up Richard!"

"Well, I would assign extra work or essays to write, but..." Ozpin turned his gaze towards Richard. "I keep thinking that you wouldn't see it as punishment."

"Ugh, just give us something so we can get it done." Arin sighed as he sat back down in his chair.

"How about this; an exercise. Go to the forest of Forever Fall and fill up a jar of sap."

"That sounds kind of easy." Drew commented.

"Do you think that your team will complete it easily?"

"... no."

"One jar of that sap on my desk by 6:00 pm."

"Okay~!" Nina cheered and exited the office.

"Umm, I guess we'll see you at 6." Drew farewelled as he and his teammates exited.

"We're goin' on a trip~ To Forever Fall~!" Nina sung aloud.

"Nina, I think 'We're going on a bear hunt' is a more appropriate. There are Ursas in Forever Fall." Drew explained.

"Okay! We're going on a bear hunt~"

"Hey Richard, is the plural of Ursa 'Ursas', or 'Ursa'?"

Glynda entered Ozpin's office with a rather concerned look. "Excuse me sir, did I just hear them say 'Forever Fall?" she asked, partially frightened for their safety.

"Don't worry, Ms. Goodwitch. They won't be in any danger." Ozpin took a sip of coffee and continued on his paperwork.

"Unless there is an unexpected migration of the Ursa out of the forest, I think there is some danger!"

Ozpin simply chuckled. "Ms. Goodwitch, are you familiar with team DARN?"

"I've had a few classes with them. Not the best students I've ever had..."

"Well, where they lack in teamwork and co-operation, they are fairly strong fighters."

"How strong?"

Ozpin opened the drawer in his desk and removed his holographic scroll. "Take a look. This is footage of them during the initiation."

Goodwitch walked over to him as he began to scroll through the saved footage. He played the footage and Glinda stared at the screen. "Oh... Oh! Oooohhh..."

* * *

"Alright team, I've organized a plan for us." Richard explained. "The jar must be delivered by 1800 hours. Considering that it takes 20 minutes to travel from the principal's office to the entrance of the Forever Fall forest, we must be finished by 1740 hours. I suggest that we-"

"Look, not to interrupt you or anything," Arin interrupted. "But does this mean we need to go back to class?"

"Well, Ozpin didn't say we have to, so..."

"Good. I'mma go back to our room and catch a few zs. Maybe some beer." Arin veered off in the direction of the dorms.

"Wait, Arin! I need your advice on something!" Drew quickly followed.

"Great..." Arin sighed in response.

"Oh hey!" Nina cried. "It's almost 12! I need to go feed my baby!" She ran off down the other end of the hall, leaving Richard all alone in the hall.

"Oh... well... okay then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Team DARN's Mission Preparations**

Both Arin and Drew were waiting in their dorm room for Richard, who had ran after Nina. Drew groaned as he stared at the piece of paper on the desk in front of him. Arin sighed from behind the couch. "Okay, what's bugging you?" he eventually asked, leaning over the couch to spy on what Drew was working on.

"H-huh?! U-um, this is-!" Drew jumped and scrambled to hide the paper underneath his shirt. "N-nothing! Nothing at all!" he smiled nervously.

"Okay, whatever." Arin walked over to the mini-fridge in the corner of the room.

"Wait, that's it? You're not gonna press me on the matter?"

"You told me to stop it, so I stopped." Arin explained, removing a bottle of beer and opening.

"Yeah, but... usually, how these situations go is that you keep asking me about it, I eventually explain it and we have an open, emotional conversati-"

"No! We're not starting this shit again!" Arin yelled, pointing his finger in accusation. "You're not roping me into another one of your emotional speeches!"

"Well you see, I was thinking about Ruby-"

"God Fucking Dammit!" Arin yelled before falling to his knees behind the couch.

Drew ignored his partner's dismay and continued. "-and I started to remember something. I heard her say how she was into weapons. So, I thought that if I get a better weapon, she'll talk to me and, um, things will happen."

" 'Things'? You must have _really_ planned this ahead." Arin sighed, pulling his head over the top of the couch.

"Well, I'm inexperienced with girls." Drew admitted. "What _do_ you do, anyway? Talk about girly things? Drink cups of tea? Do dramatic kissing scenes on the edge of cliffs at sunset after we've defeated the monster who killed her mother and/or father?"

"That last one was oddly specific..."

"And then I started to sketch ideas for a new weapon."

"Well, I might as well entertain you." Arin answered as he sat on the couch beside his partner. "You use a sword, right?"

"Yep." Drew answered as he retrieved a sheathed blade from the ground.

"And what weapon do you plan on using?"

Drew held up the unfolded, but still slightly crumpled piece of paper. "Two swords."

"Once again, Drew's creative insight knows no bounds."

"W-well, this isn't the finished product."

"Well, if you want my advice, you're missing one very important element."

"What is it?"

"Guns!" Arin explained, pointing his index finger at Drew for effect. "Just about everyone in this school uses a gun! You'll be totally lost without one"

"Well..." Drew pondered the thought. "I suppose a hero who wields both a sword and a handgun is cool, but... I 'unno, I need something a bit more... exotic."

"I see where you're coming from. Maybe... a crossbow?"

"Perhaps... wait!" Drew picked up his pencil and began doodling on the page. "A crossbow with blades on the bow part!"

"Ooohh, nice... but, wouldn't that make using it for melee attacks awkward?"

Drew stopped drawing and slowly turned his head to face Arin, wearing the dirtiest frowns. "Arin. We don't care about plausibility in this world..."

"O-oh, right. Sorry." Arin took a long chug of his beverage. "Hmm, I have a thought. A... double edged chainsaw."

"That one's pretty good!" Drew immediately... drew the idea down.

"And maybe... they should detach to become dual-wielding chainsaws! With guns on the end of course!"

"Of course."

* * *

Richard continued to search the campus grounds for Nina. He was utterly ashamed with himself for letting her get away from him so easily. He made a mental note to give himself a suitable punishment later on. He was arriving at the edge of the Emerald Forest, confident that he will find her there.

"Hey! Richy!" He heard a voice call from within the trees. Moments later he saw his partner emerging from the darkness of the trees with her sports bag flung over her shoulder.

"NINA! You were not permitted to leave during my announcement!" he scolded.

"Oh, boo~! You're so mean!" Nina pouted in retort. "And besides, I don't need to take orders from you! You're not the leader..." She snickered.

"...oh ...that's right ... I forgot." Richard mumbled, suddenly hanging his head low.

"Uh, you okay there, Richy?"

"HOW THE ACTUALLY HELL DID THAT INSECURE PRE-TEEN GET THE RIGHT TO BE IN CHARGE?!" Richard bellowed, then immediately crouched down and sunk his head into his knees.

"Aw, c'mon Richy!" Nina knelt down and slapped his back. "I think you'd be a great leader! It's just that you're not!"

"Why, Nina? Just why?" he sobbed. "I'm not some slacker like Drew! I can plan for every situation! I can successfully arrange anything! I can lead a team through monster infested areas while trying to keep team morale up and making a promise to Little Jimmy that he'll get home, and he'll die, meaning that I won't be able to keep that promise, causing some very tragic irony!"

"That last one was a oddly specific..."

"A-Anyway." Richard corrected himself, getting back to his feet. "We must return to the others."

"Wait! I have super big news!" Nina reached into her bag and pulled out a black, furry blur. "Isn't he the cutest?!" She chirped as she presented her pet Beowolf. He was only the size of a small pup, and his white mask and bony expenditures were merely small lumps compared to an average adult Beowolf. Also, he seemed to be constantly struggling and tried to bite at Nina's hands.

"Well, he seems... lively." Richard commented, bending down slightly to see him at eye level, to which the young pup violently growled and snapped at.

"Hey Richard, how come you're okay with me keeping this little guy, but always harp on about other stuff?"

"_The Beacon Academy's rule book's policy on pets: 'Students attending Beacon are not permitted to keep dogs, cats, birds, fish, lizards, goats, cows, frogs or bears'."_ Richard recited.

"There's got to be a good story behind some of those." Nina chuckled to herself, the Beowolf pup still struggling to get out of her grasp. "But anyway, I think he's properly house trained now, so we can have at home with us!" As she said this, the young wolf managed to get a strong bite on his 'master's' fingers, and didn't let go.

"I'm okay with that. Now, would you kindly come back to base?"

"Alrighty then~!" Nina shoved the growling pup into her bag.

* * *

Nina and Richard made their way back to their dorm house, stopping outside their room. They opened the door and saw a rather unique sight.

"No, man! The cannon should fire swords!" Arin argued.

"You just don't get it! The cannon needs to fire guns! Otherwise the gimmick of a projectile firing another projectile wouldn't work!" Drew countered. "The entire point of the cannon is that it fires a gun!"

"It still needs to be swords, man! It just seems too... wait." Arin stood up, clarity sweeping over his face. "A cannon... that shoots cannons... that fires swords." He calmly declared.

"Arin... I think I love you." Drew quickly scribbled it down.

"Umm, what the hell are you doing?" Richard asked, unsure of how he should react to this.

"Oh, hey guys." Arin greeted his teammates. "We were just..." Arin then took a step backward. "Oh my God... What the hell _was_ I doing?!" he asked himself in a panic. "Goddammit, Drew! Don't get me wrapped up in your stuff again!" he scolded his partner.

"Aw, come on." Drew snickered. "You were pretty into it."

"Guys! Big news!" Nina glee fully cheered as she reached into her bag and threw a small, black, furry ball at her two bickering teammates. It landed on the desk in front of them with a loud bang. The ball unfolded turning back into the small Beowolf, which growled at everything.

"T-That's your Beowolf!" Drew declared, tensing up on the couch.

"Well done, Captain Obvious..." Arin commented, but also tensed up.

The wolf pup just ignored them and jumped to the headrest of the couch and leaped towards Nina, it's fangs sharp and ready to tear. Nina simply opened her arms and hugged him as soon as he got within range, causing it to yelp at how tight she was hugging it. "Aww, he's so scared of being in a new place that he's run back to Mommy!" Nina cried in happiness. "He's finally house-trained!"

"Like hell it's house-trained!"

"Nonetheless, I have decided that Moonmoon is now fit to stay with us!" Nina triumphantly declared.

"Wait, 'MoonMoon'? That's it's name?" Arin asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! It's the perfect name, right?"

"It sounds completely stupid!"

"That name sounds familiar..." Drew pondered.

"I used the 'moon' part because he's a wolf. And I said it twice because the alliteration is cute!" Nina explained, petting Moonmoon who growled angrily.

"Yeah, but it still sounds stupid!"

"... like I heard it from a TV show or something." Drew continued to ponder.

"I propose a vote." Nina suggested. "How about we make Moonmoon a official member of team DARN?"

"Such a thing is out of the question!" Richard yelled. Drew and Arin proceeded to raise their hands. "Hey! You're doing that on purpose!"

"Y'know, if we replace Richard with Moonmoon, we'll become team DAMN." Drew commented.

"NO ONE'S REPLACING ANYONE!"

"Aww, and here I thought we were close to getting a halfway decent member." Arin sighed.

"So, should we get to work on that assignment thingy?" Drew suggested.

"Finally someone starts making sense." Richard groaned.

"Let's go~! Right, Moonmoon?" Nina cheered as she held him close to her face. He bit her nose. "Oh Moonmoon, you're such a kidder!" she giggled.

"Well, apart from Nina's apparent inability to recognize pain, I'd say we're all ready to go." Arin concluded.

"Alright!" Drew picked up his sheathed sword and fastened it two his belt. "Team DARMN, move out!" Drew announced.

"We're still just DARN." Richard sighed.

"Right, right..."

* * *

The four teammates were making their way through the crimsons leaves falling from the trees. Drew wore a black, zipped up, black jacket, tracksuit bottoms and runners, with his sword fastened to his side. Arin had a white shirt covered by an open trench coat. Arin... still wore his uniform. And Nina wore a light blue hoodie and a red plait skirt.

"I hate it when we have to dress in our Sunday best just for going out for a walk..." Arin groaned.

"Alright team." Richard announced. "Suitable trees for our operation should be located approximately 715 meters North-North-East of our position. If we continue our current velocity of 5 meters per second, we should arrive in approximately-"

"We're going on a bear hunt~!" Nina gleefully sung, carrying Moonmoon close to her chest. "Don't worry Moonmoon, we won't let you get eaten by any ol' monsters!"

"Nina, I've been meaning to ask: do you realize that Moonmoon's a monster too, right?" Arin questioned.

"W-what do you mean?"

"He's a Beowolf."

"Well yeah, but he isn't like any ol' wolf!" she argued, holding her pet up to the sky. "My little Moonmoon is the greatest of his beautiful species! A one in a million! The shininess of his fur! The sharpness of his fangs! The pure redness of his eyes! These are qualities that may never get perfected by other Beowolves ever again! Moonmoon is next to Godliness! Moonmoon is an 'Omega Beowolf'!" she declared. Moonmoon tried to scratch her hands. "Also, he's very cute."

"I knew there was some stupid reason..." Arin sighed.

"We need to get rid of it..." Richard also sighed.

"Hey, it's okay. As long as it doesn't cause us any problems, it's okay for her to keep him!" Drew defended.

In the midst of his scratching and growling, Moonmoon held his head up high and let out a bloodcurdling howl, causing the team to silence for a moment. Silence fell on the forest for about a minute, until Arin broke it.

"Um, what was that?"

"Oh, my little Moonmoon's just super excited for our mission, that's all!" Nina explained.

"I dunno, I think he might be-" Drew stopped as they all heard the sound of a low beat. As they waited, it became louder. They could only guess it to be footsteps of some monster, but they were too fast to be just one. Soon, they could all see glowing, red eyes peering at them through the darkness of the trees.

"Drew, never talk again. You're a walking jinx." Arin scolded.

From the darkness, the paws of Beowolves began to step forward. The team realized they were all surrounded and huddled together with their backs turned to each other.

"I see. So when Moonmoon howled, he alerted his follow Grimm." Richard explained. "Well done. That was a well-played and clever strategy." he praised the pup.

"I know! He's cute _and_ smart!" Nina giggled, petting her pet.

"Okay team!" Drew drew his sword and held it in a defensive stance. "Let's get ready to rumble!"

"Right!" Nina shoved Moonmoon back into her bag with a yelp and pulled out a battered, metal baseball bat.

"I guess there's no choice..." Arin sighed, pulling out a Desert Eagle handgun that had a knife duct taped to the bottom of it's barrel from a holster in the back of his belt.

"Everyone, I suggest we apply a strategy to this situation." Richard suggested. "Arin, you and I shall support cover fire, while-"

"Chaaaarge~!" Nina cried as she dashed toward some of the Beowolves, smashing it into the ground, causing a dust cloud to rise.

"H-Hey! Get back here!" Richard ran after her.

"Well, it's just you and me now." Arin commented as he held his gun out, aiming at the wolves.

"Hey, Arin? I just realized something."

"Shoot."

"If this was, like, a film or a show or a book, this would be a nice place to leav it on a cliffhanger!"

"Drew! What did I tell you about jinxing shit!"

* * *

**AN: So, I was going to just leave this story, but then someone, I'm not pointing fingers here (cough cough), left a positive review. So, hey! Let's see where this takes us.**


End file.
